


CHECKMATE

by eternallydaehwi (orphan_account)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, JinhwiFicFest, M/M, Onghwang, THIS IS NOT ANGST, im sorry, nielhwan if you squint, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eternallydaehwi
Summary: Jihoon and Woojin are getting married. Jihoon made Jinyoung drive Daehwi to Busan.Maybe it isn't just chess where you can use checkmate.Hearts too.





	CHECKMATE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daybr3aks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybr3aks/gifts).



> HELLO HELLO FIRST I AM SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND CONFUSING STUFF; THIS IS TOTALLY NOT BETA-ED I AM SORRY
> 
> AND TO ALEX I AM TERRIBLY SORRY IF THIS DOES NOT MEET YOUR EXPECTATIONS JVDSJSA MY SOULMATE I DID MY BEST I'M SORRY YOU DESERVE THE BEST

 

 

 

Daehwi loves his best friend, he really does. But standing alone in his apartment, not knowing what to do, makes him feel the total opposite.

 

“Woojin hyung, you promised me that you’ll bring me along!” Daehwi whisper-shouted on the receiver of his phone while pacing around back and forth to distract himself from trying to strangle his _ex-_ best friend.

 

Woojin sighed apologetically on the other end, and Daehwi can imagine him putting the phone a good distance away from his ear from the way Daehwi was shouting. “I know, Hwi. I know. But something came up and I had to go to Busan earlier than expected. I’m sorry.”

 

“This? This is earlier than expected?” Daehwi thinks he’s about to lose all of his hair at how much he’s pulling at it. “Park Woojin, you left a day before our agreed schedule! How the hell is that earlier than expected? It’s only a fucking day!”

 

Woojin and Daehwi agreed on going together to Busan a week before the long awaited _Park Woojin & Park Jihoon_ (finally, after so many years) wedding, the week equipped with the rehearsals and bonding time for their friend group. However, Woojin called Daehwi today, which is their scheduled day of leaving Seoul, only to tell him that He and Jihoon already left yesterday which made Daehwi angry for so many reasons.

 

First, his best friend broke his promise. Promises are like oxygen to Daehwi. It’s _that_ important. It’s do or die with him- you make it don’t break it. _and woojin knows that which only makes it a tad bit worse than it is already._

 

 Second, they could have told him yesterday so he might have gone with them. He was free all day.

 

And lastly, the greatest problem of all, how is he going there now?

 

 

Woojin cleared his throat as if testing the waters. “Um, can you go here alone?”

 

“Woojin hyung!” Daehwi finally shouted, “You have known me for twenty four years already and yet you’re saying this?”

 

Woojin mumbled something incoherently and then there were fumbling noises as if someone was trying to shut him up.

 

“I hate you so much right now, Woojin hyung. I refuse to be your best man anymore.” Daehwi sniffed.

 

“Daehwi oh my go-” another loud sound came as if he kicked someone and knowing Woojin, he probably did. “Shut up you’re going to make me lose my best man.” Daehwi guessed that was not meant for him.

 

“Daehwi, this is Jihoon.” loud noises were still heard from the background and Daehwi figured he won’t even ask since Woojin and Jihoon have always been weird and noisy. “Is it okay if my best friend will fetch you instead? He’s also going to the wedding and you can go with him. I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

 

 

When Woojin gets too much to handle and all Daehwi wanted was to throw him out the nearest window, Jihoon would always be there to calm him down. That’s why Daehwi made a mini agreement with Woojin before, that he will never approve of being Woojin’s best man unless Woojin’s being married to Jihoon, and look where they are now. Plus, Jihoon kind of always had a soft spot for Daehwi and he loves it so much –it’s really useful.

 

“Is he kind, hyung?” Daehwi asked softly. “I mean, my type of person? You know I don’t like being with people I’m not comfortable with. I just stay silent.”

 

Daehwi can practically hear Jihoon smile on the phone. “Yes, he is. Daehwi do you think I would suggest anyone that I think you might dislike?”

 

“Well, no but-“

 

“Give it a try, Hwi. You never know.”

 

“Never know what?”

 

Daehwi can hear Woojin screeching some sort of protest in the background which strangely sounds something like ‘stop I don’t want my baby brother being corrupted yet Jihoon shut the fuck-“ but Jihoon probably smacked him or something because he stopped. Jihoon hummed, “So, do you agree?”

 

Daehwi shrugged, “I guess it’s fine. What time are we meeting and when?”

 

“Oh he’s already on his way! Just meet him outside your building in five minutes. Thanks for this Daehwi.”

 

Daehwi found it weird how the person Jihoon is sending is already on his way and why Jihoon is thanking him because he’s the one who should be thankful but Jihoon has always been mysterious so he brushed it off. “Alright, do I have to know what he’s wearing or something?”

 

“No, he knows who you are.” Jihoon laughed.

 

Daehwi raised his eyebrow at his hyung’s behavior but decided to not pay attention to it. “Okay? Can I have his name? I mean, I should probably know his name right?”

 

“Bae Jinyoung. His name is Bae Jinyoung.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

To say that daehwi did not like bae jinyoung is an understatement. Sitting in said boy’s passenger seat while trying to calm down and repeatedly chanting to himself, ‘daehwi you’re a good person, shut your mouth he’s your way to your best friend’s wedding’ is not how he imagined the car ride would be like.

 

_two hours ago_

 

Daehwi already went down his apartment and is standing outside his building waiting for Jihoon’s best friend –Bae Jinyoung. Usually, if it’s just Woojin and him, Daehwi would not even bother going down first for his best friend. Woojin normally screams at him through text and goes up to his apartment himself to help Daehwi with his bags and stuff. But this is different. This is Jihoon’s best friend who is driving him to his best friend’s wedding out of the goodness of his heart. So it’s just common sense that Daehwi wanted to make a good impression and want to get along with him. After all, they would be in a car for hours right?

 

Daehwi was about to call Jihoon or just text him and ask for Bae Jinyoung’s number because he’d been standing for ten minutes already and for him that’s like an hour in equivalence, when a car beeped in front of him. Loudly.

Before daehwi could yell at the driver, said driver coincidentally got out, leaned on the door with his arms crossed and scanned him over, “You’re Woojin’s Daehwi, right?”

Daehwi clenched his teeth at the term. _Who the fuck refers to him as Woojin’s for fuck’s sake?_ This man really does not seem to be on his good side. He’s not dumb but Daehwi is wishing. “Are you Bae Jinyoung?”

Asshole Driver (as Daehwi calls him) uncrossed his arms and sighed, “Yeah, unfortunately I am. Why are you still standing there?”

It took him ten seconds before he realized that Bae Jinyoung was asking him to get in his car already and Daehwi was surprised because he did not even offer to help him carry his suitcases. It’s not like he’s being a spoiled brat or anything, but Woojin and Jihoon normally carries his stuff for him. He’s as thin as a twig, how would he carry all of them by himself?

Daehwi opened the back door of the car and grunted hard as he finished putting all of his suitcases inside (without help) and immediately followed. _This is totally not his day._

Bae Jinyoung who was already seated at the driver’s seat, looked back at him with an eyebrow raised, “I might be literally driving you to Busan with me but I ain’t your driver so please get your pretty ass on the passenger seat.”

Daehwi rolled his eyes but transferred anyway, closing the door as loud as he can but Jinyoung didn’t even flinch. “Happy?”

Jinyoung smirked, “Very.”

 

 

 

 “You don’t mind if I turn on some music right?” An hour passed when Jinyoung turned to Daehwi with a skeptic look on his face. “Why am I even asking when I’m still going to play music even though you don’t like it?”

“Oh please,” Daehwi rolled his eyes and removed his headphones. “I am not that petty. Besides, who doesn’t love music during car rides?”

“Okay then.”

 

_Santa tell me if you're really there_

_Don't make me fall in love again_

_If he won't be here next year_

_Santa tell me if he really cares_

_'Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year_

Daehwi was surprised when Jinyoung suddenly sang with him –both of them harmonizing perfectly. “I didn’t know that you like this song.”

 

Jinyoung fiddled with his fingers. “I do. Jihoon doesn’t like it though, so I usually sing it on my own.”

 

Daehwi can’t believe the Asshole Driver he met a while ago is the same person he’s with right now. Was that just a concept or something? “Woojin also doesn’t prefer it so I sing it by myself too. Guess we have something in common.”

 

“I guess so,” Jinyoung nodded, continuing to hum through the song. “You’re a producer, right?”

 

Daehwi glanced at him, “Yeah, how do you know?”

 

Jinyoung shrugged, finding the view from his window interesting. “Jihoon told me. Do you love making songs?”

 

Daehwi chuckled, “Of course I do. It’s not like I’m doing it just because it’s my job. I’m doing it because I wanted to.”

 

“How many can you make in a day?”

 

Daehwi crossed his arms, “I usually make six to eight full songs when I’m in the mood. I like doing it. Gives me some mode to release my thoughts.”

 

Jinyoung was about to say something when a loud groan interrupted the silence. He turned to Daehwi to see the latter giving him a sheepish look, “Sorry, I haven’t had breakfast yet. Can we pass a drive-thru?”

 

Jinyoung can’t help but smile at the moment, “Sure, what do you want?”

 

“Burgers.”

 

 

 

 

 

_Don’t hesitate anymore please_

_Take my heart away_

_Yes, the sharper it is, the better_

_Even the moonlight shut its eyes tonight_

Maybe it’s right that if two people have similar taste in music and liked the same songs then they’d be more comfortable with each other. Daehwi really didn’t have a good first impression about Jinyoung but learning that he listens to the same songs he does made him feel more relaxed around him.

 

 “You know, you were actually familiar when I saw you.” Daehwi grabbed his burger placed in between the two of them. “Have we met before?”

 

Jinyoung stopped munching on his fries and turned to Daehwi’s direction, extremely bewildered. “I already expected this but wow, you really have no clue, do you?”

 

Daehwi’s eyes widened and instinctively touched Jinyoung’s arm. “W-What do you mean? Oh my god don’t tell me that we’re actually supposed to know each other?”

 

It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

 

Jinyoung stared at Daehwi for a while before he burst out laughing, “I am Jihoon’s best friend.”

What is Daehwi supposed to do with that information? He already knows that because Jihoon told him beforehand. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “I already know that. Jihoon told me befo –wait you’re best friends? I can remember someone with a J starting their name who is always with Jihoon back in college oh my god I guess that’s you!”

Daehwi can’t believe himself. How could he forget?

“You want to hear something even more surprising?” Jinyoung leaned back in his seat, obviously enjoying Daehwi’s reactions. “We actually belong to one friend group.”

_What?_

“What?” Daehwi openly gaped, dropping his burger and Jinyoung catching it just in time. “You mean with Jaehwan hyung and Guanlin and everyone?”

Jinyoung took a bite from Daehwi’s burger but the latter was too shocked to even notice. “Yeah. The one and only.”

“I can’t believe this.” Daehwi placed his head in between his hands, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you saying sorry?” Jinyoung handed him back his burger, “You know you’re not entirely at fault for this. I have quite a lot of part time jobs back then too.”

Daehwi laughed. “I guess that’s why we never had time to meet. I vaguely remember the hyungs telling me to talk to someone named Jinyoung which happens to be you. Well I’m not sure if Jihoon hyung forced you to drive me or what but thank you. Funny how we met at this circumstances.”

“Jihoon did ask me to drive you.” Jinyoung answered as he turned the steering wheel, “But it’s fine since I’m going there too. Jihoon told me a lot about you, by the way. Seems like my best friend has a soft spot for you.”

“That’s okay since I have a soft spot for Jihoon hyung as well.” Daehwi giggled, remembering all the memories with Jihoon.

“He treats you like you’re his child or something.” Jinyoung laughed, making his whole face brighter. Daehwi decides that it’s a good look on him. “Another reason why I really wanted to meet you. It’s not easy getting on the good side of Park Jihoon.”

“Oh? What are the other reason why you wanted to meet me?” Daehwi sat properly, smiling to himself.

Jinyoung looked taken aback for a moment before composing himself, “The hyungs all wanted the both of us to meet so of course I would want to meet you. What else?”

Daehwi shrugged, leaning on the seat to make himself comfortable. He’s sleepy. “Just asking.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daehwi felt someone shaking his arm and an ear bud being pulled out of his ear, making him blink the sleep out of his eyes –seeing a blurry jinyoung in front of his face, “Nice to see that you’ve finally opened your eyes, Snow White. I was close to giving you the kiss of life.”

Daehwi sat up and threw an irritated look at him, “You’re annoying, please shut up.”

Jinyoung ignored him and removed Daehwi’s seat belt instead –successfully making the latter blush, “We already arrived, in case you were wondering why I woke you up.”

“Oh my god we’re here?” Daehwi did not have control over his body –seeing as he just woke up and all, so he opened the car door in excitement while tumbling in his feet in the process. Once he finally coordinated where his legs and arms should be, he stretched his sore muscles he got from sitting for hours in the car. “Finally, we’re here.”

Daehwi was busy stretching when his eyes suddenly caught the amazing view surrounding him. Everything seems to be in a shade of blue. The seafront looks so peaceful with the seagulls roaming the azure skies. “Wow, this is beautiful.”

Woojin and Jihoon decided to get married in Hilton, Busan. They fell in love once they visited the place a few years ago. It’s located near the seafront and looks very isolated to the world. Basically, it’s like having your own paradise.

 “It is beautiful, alright.” Daehwi heard Jinyoung mutter under his breath so he turned to him to agree more but he was surprised that the latter was staring right through him, “What are you looking at me for?”

Jinyoung blinked once, twice, thrice, _and realized that he said that out loud._ “I- I- I was calling you for so many t-times now, are you really going to make me carry your stuff?”

_Oh please, Bae Jinyoung. You were more than fine to carry his things just now._

“Really?” Daehwi grabbed his suitcases from Jinyoung, “I didn’t hear you, though.”

“Yeah, I did. I guess your hearing is defected.”

“Hey! My hearing is totally fine!” Daehwi scoffed. He has gotten used to Jinyoung’s teasing but his reactions are still the same, “And please, would you let go of my suitcases?”

Jinyoung suddenly found the floor so interesting, “Oh that’s alright, you can just get one and I’ll help you with the rest.”

“You’re weird, Bae Jinyoung-ssi.” Daehwi moved his face closer to Jinyoung’s to narrow his eyes at him, “One moment you’re being mean-”

Daehwi’s rant was cut-off by a loud, “Daehwi!”

“Jihoon hyung!” Daehwi flung himself to Jihoon, enveloping his arms around the latter’s shoulders. “I missed you so much!”

Both boys were grinning widely while Jihoon kept on patting Daehwi’s back and wiggling them side to side, “I missed you too. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Why are the two of you acting like you haven’t seen each other in years when you just saw each other last week?” Woojin butted in, taking some of Daehwi’s suitcases that Daehwi forgot about when Jihoon called him. “Also, Daehwi I’m your best friend. Where’s my hug?”

Daehwi chose to ignore him, “Jihoon hyung is my new best friend now.” And latched on to Jihoon for further emphasis.

Jinyoung coughed, “You can’t do that I’m Jihoon’s best friend.” Earning him a glare.

Woojin pulled Daehwi away from his fiancée, “Don’t forget that you’re my best man. You can’t just throw away twenty four years of friendship just like that.”

Daehwi can feel Woojin’s arms enveloping his small frame and he can’t deny that he really missed his best friend’s presence however he’s still not giving in. Woojin may hug him all he want but he won’t hug back. “It’s twenty four to you but it’s only twenty two to me.”

 

Jihoon can’t help but laugh at Daehwi’s resilience. This happens every single time they fight and he’s not even sorry that he finds it amusing. He slings an arm around Jinyoung who has gone quiet and is watching Daehwi cutely struggling against Woojin, “So, lover boy. Any progress on your self-proclaimed already doomed love life?”

Jinyoung elbowed him at the ribs, making him wince. “Hyung shut up. I swear to god I am going to kick your ass.”

Jihoon stood up straight and raised his arms up in mock surrender, “I was kidding.” He turned his attention to Woojin and Daehwi seeing that the former finally succeeded in getting a hug back from the latter. “Let‘s go idiots, the hyungs are waiting.”

 

 

 

 

When Woojin told him that they have reserved four days all for their main squad to bond, Daehwi honestly expected that there’d be more than twenty people invited –not totally surprising but Woojin and Jihoon do have a lot of friends. Turns out they really only invited the group of friends they were both in –which comprises of eleven people, including Daehwi.

 

“Jaehwan can you please stop eating so messily?” Minhyun threw some napkins at him. “Daniel, help him out.”

“Sure, hyung!” Daniel beamed, going to Jaehwan to help him finish his meal, making the mess even worse.

“Niel, that’s not what I meant!” Minhyun was so close to banging his head on the table.

“Babe, relax.” Seongwu pulled Minhyun to sit on the couch with him. “Let them be. You’re not here to scold them, okay? We’re here to enjoy.”

One hour ago Daehwi and Jinyoung reunited with the rest of the squad who were all together in one of the big rooms. Hugs were shared, greeting and how are yous were exchanged, and here they are. Still as messy as ever. Jinyoung can’t believe how eleven professional guys with jobs still managed to stay the same even after a few years.

Seongwu is a lawyer while Minhyun is a doctor. Jaehwan and Daniel have an entertainment company together. Jisung has his own restaurant. Sungwoon is managing his grandfather’s farm. Guanlin is helping his dad with their business. Jihoon is a professor. Woojin has his own dance academy. Daehwi is a producer and an artist.

“Jinyoung hyung,” Guanlin clapped him on the back. “Seonho told me that he has a project with you this month!”

Jinyoung knows Seonho from college as Guanlin’s best friend and Minhyun’s puppy who always trails behind him. Seonho now though is a fellow model that Jinyoung always sees since their schedules often overlap.

“How’d you know that?”

Guanlin flashed him a gummy smile, “He’s my boyfriend. Of course I know that.”

Jinyoung felt his eyes bulged out of his sockets, “You’re together? How come you didn’t tell me?”

“I’m sorry hyung.”

Jinyoung should have seen it coming. Guanlin clearly has a soft spot for Seonho back then and from how Seonho always mentions him every time they meet –that hasn’t changed a bit.

 

“You know, I have always wondered why our Daehwi remained clueless about Jinyoung’s existence when they are literally both in our group.” Seongwu removed his arms from Minhyun’s waist. “And as far as my small brain can muster, I do remember that we’ve tried making them meet so many times before.”

“That’s right.” Jaehwan sat back down on his chair with a cupcake in hand, “Daniel and I even thought that they were avoiding each other at some point.”

Daehwi shifted in his seat, feeling oddly embarrassed. “I wasn’t though. You know I won’t do that.”

Jisung who was leaning onto Daehwi ruffled his hair, “Of course you don’t and we are aware of that. It’s just the fact that you were so busy with school, little one.”

A bowl of strawberries appeared on Daehwi’s line of sight and he was surprised to see Jinyoung handing it to him. _How did he know that I like strawberries?_ Daehwi wanted to ask him but didn’t feel the need to interrupt the hyungs’ conversation so he let it go.

“Daehwi was a university scholar and Jinyounhg had a lot of part-time jobs back in college so it was understandable that they were busy left and right.” Woojin muttered, throwing his phone on the table.

“What’s so funny though is they’re both our best friends but they really didn’t meet even until our graduation.” Jihoon said. “That’s like the only event back then that we were expecting them to finally see eye to eye for more than a minute.”

“I remember!” Sungwoon exclaimed, playing with Jisung’s hair. “Daehwi attended the first part but had to leave because his mom suddenly visited while Jinyoung was present for the latter part of the event because he woke up late.”

“They didn’t even meet for our celebratory party remember? When we were all at Jihoon and Woojin’s apartment.” Daniel said, playing with a gummy bear on his teeth.

“Jinyoung went with us from the ceremony and also went home with Minhyun and Seongwu if I remember correctly,” Minhyun mumbled half asleep, “While Daehwi had to take his mom to the airport so he came really late and slept over with the two.”

“And that was the last chance and never met again after their own graduations.”

 

 

 

 

 

“What game is this?” Daehwi asked, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

They all decided to watch a movie after eating and Daehwi fell asleep during the middle of it and was woken up by Jaehwan screaming in his face that they’re going to play a game. Daehwi honestly has no clue what happened, he just followed.

“Put your hand in and grab a handkerchief, Daehwi.” Jisung instructed, guiding Daehwi’s had inside the box.

Daehwi followed and grabbed a pink one. The sleep finally wore off and Daehwi looked around and noticed that everyone was holding different colored handkerchiefs. Seongwu and Minhyun both have blue. Jisung and Guanlin are holding a purple one. Jinyoung who was standing next to Guanlin was holding a pink one. Pink. Like the one Daehwi’s holding. _Wait._

“Okay everyone, you know the drill.” Jihoon spoke loud and clear. “Tie one of the handkerchiefs on your feet and the other one is to be used as a blindfold. Pair up Pair up!”

 

Daehwi still has no clue about what’s really happening but he’s here tying a blindfold on Jinyoung’s face, making sure that the other doesn’t find it uncomfortable. “Are you okay? Is this okay?”

Jinyoung nodded, “Yeah. It’s fine.”

Daehwi tightened the knot, “Is your nose okay?”

“Yeah. Daehwi I’m fine.”

“Okay.”

 

“Start!”

 

Daehwi and Jinyoung have their arms around each other and Daehwi is doing his best to not let the both of them fall. “Come on, Jinyoung. We’re almost there!”

“But I’m scared!” Jinyoung wailed, perfectly sounding like a child. “I can’t see anything!”

“You’re blindfolded of course you can’t see anything!” Daehwi can’t help but roll his eyes, “Come on!”

Daehwi’s competitive side automatically showed up while Jinyoung is just laughing throughout the game. He finds it absurd. “Do you know how to put on a lipstick?”

Jinyoung laughed, “I do! I’m a model, remember?”

“Okay put it on my lips, now.”

Jinyoung froze for a moment before giggling to himself. Good thing his eyes are covered or else he’d combust in flames. “Is the right part showing?”

“It is, It is!”

After putting on the lipstick, Daehwi dragged the both of them back to the finish line, all the while dealing with Jinyoung’s wails of how scared he is.

He slowly removed Jinyoung’s blindfold, “At least we’re not the last.”

Jinyoung grinned, seeing Seongwu and Minhyun crawling back to them, “They look so stupid.”

Daehwi scoffed, “You also looked stupid, shouting how scared you were earlier. You’re not one to talk.”

Jinyoung sheepishly looked down and blushed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After spending so many hours with the hyungs, Daehwi went up to his room to sleep. He woke up two hours later and decided to go to the beach to walk and just spend some time with himself.

Which is why he is now walking along the shore for a few minutes, just admiring the beautiful view and his peaceful surroundings –there are no people roaming around, he has no clue why. The weather’s perfect, and he can’t wait for the sun to set. He bets that it’d be even more beautiful than this already amazing blue skies.

 

A few minutes of walking made Daehwi a bit tired so he decided to sit down by the shore and admire the waves.

 

“What are you doing here?”

Daehwi looked up to see Jinyoung standing beside him. “You’re here too?”

Jinyoung sat down, “Yeah. I went out for some fresh air. I was about to walk back when I saw you.”

Daehwi nodded in understanding, “Just thinking.”

“Just thinking?”

“Yep, just thinking.”

Jinyoung played with the sand beneath their feet, “About what?”

“Myself.” Daehwi glanced at him from the side. “Woojin hyung. Jihoon hyung. Can you believe that they’re finally getting married? I mean, it was pretty expected when they got together years ago but still. Marriage.”

“I get what you’re saying.” Jinyoung smiled. “They’re opening another path together. I’m still amazed at how Jihoon hyung handles Woojin hyung so well.”

“You mean how they handle each other in general,” Daehwi laughs, placing his head in his arms. “They’re literally a perfect match. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I can’t imagine them being with different people.”

“They argue a lot. That’s how their dynamic is. But they get pretty intimate at times too. They’d be so sweet to each other it makes me want to slap myself.” Jinyoung shudders, vivdly remembering being caught in between.

“Honestly, seeing Woojin hyung and jihoon hyung makes me want my own happy ever after too.” Daehwi sighed, gazing at the sea with a farfetched look on his face. “Woojin hyung’s been scolding me that I have always been busy to find what really makes me happy. A significant other. He tells me that he and Jihoon won’t be around forever to take care of me. It’s not like I need to be taken care of but he won’t have it. He wants me to find someone. But it’s not easy, you know? I don’t even know if someone out there exists who’d take all my flaws better than how Woojin hyung does.”

Jinyoung looked at Daehwi and he thought that he can stare at this view forever –Daehwi looks beyond ethereal. The setting sun gives him a different kind of glow that makes him look one with the horizon. His eyes that hold so many emotions at once are like waves crashing to the shore. His soft smile that illuminates his whole face like a light in the darkness, and Jinyoung wanted to touch it, him –but he’s afraid that this will all vanish at a mere and subtle touch because it feels surreal; that Daehwi is right there looking every synonym of beautiful in the dictionary –completely unrivaled by the setting sun and Jinyoung had to pinch himself on the side to remind him that this is not a dream and that this is really happening.

 

Jinyoung curses himself for being a coward –for not letting his heart speak what it really wants, “I’m sure there is, Daehwi. I’m sure.”

_Why is it so hard to just tell him that he loves him? That he’s all he’s been waiting for? That it’s been years but his heart never wavered?_

Daehwi turns to him with those orbs that makes Jinyoung want to capture it with his very own ones and implant it in his memory forever, “I’m glad you’re here with me Jinyoung.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a few minutes before the wedding officially starts and Jinyoung entered Jihoon’s room to wish him luck. Said boy was sitting comfortably on the bed and looking at the window overlooking the ocean. He looks perfectly at peace; and why wouldn’t he when this is the day he’s been waiting for?

“The day has come for you to officially be Park Jihoon,” Jinyoung clapped him on the back. “Let’s pretend Park isn’t your surname.”

Jihoon, in all his black suit glory, glared at Jinyoung, “Are you implying that Woojin is the superior Park? If someone’s going to pretend to change his name it’s him. I am born first, after all.”

Jinyoung really doesn’t know where Jihoon gets his pride from, “Alright, alright. I won’t say anything anymore since today is your wedding day. Can’t believe you’re getting married and I’m your best man.”

Jihoon just shook his head and looked at the ocean once again. Jihoon has kind of a dislike towards any bodies of water ever since he was a teenager. He felt unsafe, like he’s going to drown at any given moment. Meeting Woojin changed all of that. Woojin prefers being in water rather than being in the sky; he loves it. Admires it. Now Jihoon developed a sanctuary in the ocean because Woojin made him realize that it’s not going to swallow him whole. He feels safe and protected. All because of Woojin.

“You don’t seem nervous or anxious at all.”

“Why would I be?” Jihoon sighed in contentment, “It’s Woojin.”

If this is any other situation, Jinyoung would have rolled his eyes at his best friend, saying that he’s being cheeky again, but it’s different.

Maybe it was the look of utter satisfaction on Jihoon’s face –the way his eyes caught a gleam reflected in the lights or how his lips turned upwards to form the softest smile of contentment that made Jinyoung smile back, “Of course. It’s Woojin and you.”

Jihoon finally looked at him, “It’s not like he’d chicken out last minute and runaway. We have dogs together. He wouldn’t do that.”

“The dogs are really prioritized?” Jinyoung chuckled, “I’d rather say that he wouldn’t do that to you, or else he’ll be face to face with my fist.”

Jihoon laughed and slapped his back, “Your fist? Woojin can flung you over his shoulder if you forgot.”

Jinyoung put his fingers on his lips and grinned, “Don’t remind me, please. I was just saying it hypothetically!”

 

“By the way, how are you and Daehwi?”

Jinyoung straightened his posture, “What do you mean?”

Jihoon sighed, “Bae Jinyoung, promise me you’d do something about this. Do not leave Busan having regrets.”

Jinyoung didn’t answer –it’s not like it’s needed, anyway. Jihoon can read him like an open book.

“Do something, Jinyoung.”

 

_Meanwhile, in the other room_

 

“Wow! Look who’s dressed up really nicely today! Is there an occasion?”

Woojin who has been fiddling with his tie looked up in mock annoyance at the cheerful greeting, “Daehwi just shut up and help me with this damn tie.”

Daehwi laughed but soon went to Woojin’s aid in fear of the latter choking himself in the process, “Geez, Woojin hyung. Your mom would probably lose her head seeing how you still can’t fix your own tie at your marriage.”

“That is the use of secrets, Daehwi.” Woojin frowned, “Keep your mouth shut.”

“Can you stop being grumpy for a second?” Daehwi let go when he finished, “Come to think of it, it has been what, six years? Since I last fixed your tie for you? And that was your graduation day.”

“The only thing I got from your statement is how I am unable to learn how to fix my tie for six years,” Woojin plopped down on the bed.

“Hey! Don’t lie down!” Daehwi pulled his arm as gentle as he could, “You will put crinkles on your suit!”

Woojin shrieked in protest but let Daehwi pull him to sit in an upright position, “I’d wear my pajamas if I can.”

Daehwi just shook his head at the big baby sulking in front of him. Woojin may be older than him but he sure acts like a toddler majority of the times. Some things never do change.

“You’re getting married.”

Woojin looks so dashing right now –wearing a sleek black suit and tie that fits him in all the right places. He might not say it out loud but Daehwi can feel it. It might be from the decade of knowing each other but they can both feel what the other is feeling and right now, Woojin is a bundle of nerves. He’s nervous but what dominates is his happiness –Daehwi can feel it rolling right off of him. His snaggletoothed smile never left his face –except for the times he had to glare at Daehwi, but that’s not important. Woojin is happy.

“I am getting married.”

Daehwi can’t help but engulf Woojin in a hug, “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Don’t cry on me now, Daehwi.” Woojin turned his head sideways, “Don’t make me cry before my wedding.”

“I know, I guess I’ll just cry later when you’re out there spouting off love phrases to Jihoon.” Daehwi grinned. “But I really am happy for you hyung.”

Woojin grinned back, “I know. And I’m ecstatic that my baby brother is here with me today as my best man.”

“I’m not a baby anymore!”

“You say you’re not but you still pout like one,” Daehwi bit his lip and Woojin laughed, “Thank you for accepting Jihoon as my other half.”

“You know that I won’t have it any other way, hyung.”

Woojin grinned, “So, Bae Jinyoung huh?”

Daehwi slapped Woojin’s cheek, “shut up.”

 

 

 

Woojin and Jihoon really picked a nice venue for their wedding; the chapel is full on white –everything is white which makes the people dressed in black and gray a total contrast and complement with the color. The altar is simple yet elegant, with a view overlooking the vast sea outside. You can hear the waves crashing to the shore and see the sunlight peeking through the space right in the center of it, making the two grooms stand out more than is expected.

It is time for the grooms to say their vows and Daehwi wants to cry at the expressions of love on both of Woojin and Jihoon’s faces.

“Jihoon, the calm to my storm, the one who keeps me grounded, the love of my life,” Woojin held Jihoon’s hands in his, never breaking their eye contact. “I honestly think that sometimes I don’t deserve you. You with a generous heart and a blinding smile. You who understand just what I’m feeling and what to do when I don’t. You who knows all right things to say at the right time. I know that I’m pretty tough to handle at times and I am extremely thankful for meeting you who takes in all my flaws and discrepancies. I don’t think I’d ever meet anyone who’s perfect for me until you came along. Thank you, Jihoon. For making me who I am today. I promise to understand you the best that I can, and to love you and cherish you for all the days that I live.”

Daehwi would be lying if he didn’t shed a tear hearing Woojin’s vow; he was preventing himself from outright sobbing. Woojin is a man full of energy and laughter so seeing him being downright serious isn’t foreign but still rare. Daehwi is extremely proud of his bestfriend. He turned to Jihoon to see that he was preventing himself from crying as well, but failing. Tears already fell from both of his shining eyes.

“Woojin, my sunshine, my happy pill, my ball of energy, my one and only,” Jihoon began, sniffing through his tears and Woojin wiping it with his fingers while smiling, “You really should give yourself more credit than you think, love. If you say that I’m generous, then you must be a literal angel for how kind you are. You wear your heart on your sleeve and your expressions are always earnest and true. You are always true to yourself and to other people as well –even the undeserving ones. You take care of me even in times that I don’t need to be taken care of. You treat me like I’m the most important person in the whole universe and I just want you to know that I feel the love so much –sometimes it gets too much to the point that I can’t believe that you’re with me. Woojin, I appreciate everything. I am in love with you –every single thing that encompasses you, baby. I love it. I love you. So here I am, in front of you and all of our friends and families, making a promise that I’d carry to my deathbed. It’s always going to be you and I for a long time, Woojin. I promise that. I promise you.”

 Jinyoung has seen all of Jihoon’s serious faces but nothing can rival this version he’s seeing right now –Jihoon being all serious and teary but his eyes show just how much contented he is. Like he’s finally putting the last piece of the puzzle he’s been trying to find for years.

And maybe seeing his best friend finally tie the knot with the love of his life made Jinyoung admit that he does want someone he could call his soulmate, his one perfect match; and sue him for his eyes unconsciously went to the boy on the other side of the altar –all tears and just breathtakingly beautiful. Jinyoung wouldn’t have if it’s not Daehwi. 

He can’t stop staring at the younger who was busy bawling his eyes out at Woojin and Jihoon’s lovestruck faces when Daehwi suddenly turned to him. Jinyoung’s eyes widened in surprise and he can feel the heat crawl up his neck to his ears –he must be a blushing mess. _What the hell are you doing you idiot? Look away._ Before he could avert his gaze though, Daehwi flashed him a small soft smile that only made Jinyoung’s heart beat rapidly in his chest. _Did he just smile at me?_

“You may now kiss.”

Jinyoung looked up from the ground, realizing that he was not paying attention to the wedding anymore. He looked up just in time to see Woojin and Jihoon kissing each other softly and tenderly –no words needed.

“Congratulations!”

 

 

 

 

 “We are here tonight to celebrate with the newlyweds, Park Jihoon and Park Woojin!” The MC cheered, raising his wine glass. “We already heard some thank you notes from the both of them a while ago so how about a speech from each of the best man today?”

The crowd yelled in agreement, mostly from their college friends who know Daehwi and Jinyoung personally.

Jaehwan who was hollering the whole night whistled, “The best men look good together don’t you think?”

“They do!” Daniel agreed, grinning from ear to ear. “Look at them they’re both blushing. How cute!”

Daehwi was about to stand up from his seat to personally strangle the both of them when Minhyun took it himself to stop the two. Thank God.

“Looks like our best men have some fans tonight,” the Mc continued, “So who wants to go first?”

Their friends were shouting their names all at once when Jihoon called for the MC’s attention, “Can Jinyoung go first? I wanted to hear him talk good about me.”

“Ya Park Jihoon!” Seongwu shouted. “Wait- nevermind. I can’t insult you today, it’s your wedding day.”

Sungwoon shook his head, “You sound so fake, Ong.”

Seongwu was about to argue when Minhyun interrupted again, “Okay! Jinyoung, your speech?”

Jinyoung thought that his friends are talking like they’ve had a drink already when they’re still completely sober. What more later when there are actual alcoholic drinks involved?

He stood up from his seat and walked towards the front where Jihoon and Woojin are both seated. Woojin gave him a thumbs up while Jihoon mouthed, “Make me look good.”

“Hi, I’m Bae Jinyoung. Jihoon’s best friend.” Jinyoung looked at the crowd, his eyes landing on Daehwi’s face. He has always been wary of people –he hates being in front of a crowd more so speaking. Daehwi’s gaze comforts him. “I’ve been with him for more than ten years already so I can confidently say that I know him pretty well. I think I know him more than I know myself to be honest. Our friendship started when Jihoon sat on my table at recess back in middle school and said that I looked alone so he joined me. From then on, I didn’t have the chance to shake Jihoon off my back because he’d always follow me wherever I go. It was a bit annoying, actually.”

Everyone laughed while Jihoon shouted, “I was annoying?”

A voice who strangely sounds like Jaehwan scoffed, “Still are!”

“Anyway,” Jinyoung continued, ignoring his sweaty palms. “I’m glad that Jihoon pestered me back then. Because if he hadn’t then I wouldn’t have realized that I needed a friend. Jihoon may look like he uses his face to get you to do things he wanted you to,”

Woojin accidentally coughed, “Yes.”

Jihoon glared at him, “What was that, asshole? You want to sleep alone tonight?”

Woojin embraced him, “I’m joking. It was a joke, babe.”

“BUT,” Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the couple, “He’s a softie who’d do anything for his friends. Jihoon is funny, he tends to joke a lot and fool around here and there. He also likes eating so much –pretty sure he loves chicken more than Woojin. And I’m more than happy to know that he’s in good hands. Jihoon seldom makes me worry –he’s that good in handling himself. I know you would take good care of him, Woojin. Thank you for loving my best friend.”

“You’re welcome!” Woojin grinned at him, making Jinyoung grin back.

As he was passing by the couple’s table though, Jihoon nonchalantly whispered, “Love his best friend too.” And Jinyoung almost tripped because “What the fuck Jihoon he’s literally walking here. Shut up?”

Jinyoung made it back to their table in one piece, sitting down to comfortably stare at Daehwi as he gets on with his speech.

 

Daehwi didn’t know how such eyes could hold comfort in them so when Jinyoung and him started looking at each other when the older made his speech, Daehwi fixed his eyes on him too –making him feel calm and collected. “Hi, I’m Daehwi!”

A chorus of “Hello Daehwi!” can be heard as a response to his cheerful greeting.

“As you all know, I am this idiot’s best friend.” Daehwi started, pointing to Woojin and earning himself a frown. “Woojin hyung and I have known each other since we were babies. For that duration, I am here to tell you that Park Woojin is an angel. Jihoon may already know this, as well as our friends, but Woojin hyung is the kindest person you’ll ever encounter in your lifetime. He’s honest and protective –though sometimes I wish he’d stop treating me like a child. He’s always there when you think that your world is crashing down and you can’t stop your tears from falling. He’s like superman. He literally saves the day. He might not look like it but Woojin hyung is actually an introvert. He’s really shy so he finds it difficult in making friends and interacting with people. Once you get to know him though, you’ll discover a ball of sunshine that will always be there to cheer you up.”

Daehwi didn’t notice that he’s crying until a tear made its way on his lips, “I’m glad to see that Woojin hyung found his significant other who I know would take care of him in so many ways. Jihoon hyung, you and Woojin hyung may argue a lot but we all know that your love transcends it. Thank you for being born, both of you. Jihoon hyung, thank you for loving my best friend.”

Jihoon and Woojin both can’t help but hug Daehwi after, making him cry even more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung should have known not to let his hyungs drink so much. This is like college days all over again.

Seongwu was crying at something Minhyun said and the latter was busy trying to make him stop, peppering kisses all over his face. Thank God, Minhyun still doesn’t like the taste of alcohol.

Guanlin was pathetically trying stop Sungwoon and Jisung from fighting –they kept on arguing about the simplest of things. It doesn’t help that Guanlin is a bit tipsy too.

Jaehwan and Daniel were belting out love songs left and right, dedicating it to the one they love –not realizing that they were actually describing each other. If only they weren’t as wasted, then they’d realize that they just confessed and that their feelings are reciprocated. Idiots.

Woojin and Jihoon were both enjoying the spectacle completely sober, while going to different table to converse with their friends. Good thing they made all the adults and the kids go home or this would have been a problem.

 

“Should we do something?”

Jinyoung looked at Daehwi who was sleepily leaning on his side, “And get puked on?”

Daehwi laughed, “We won’t get puked on!”

“Oh please, Jaehwan hyung puked on me before,” Jinyoung sighed. “Besides, not getting puked on, they’d just argue with us or make us sing with them. Not really in the mood for that.”

Jinyoung had too much memories of his drunk hyungs. He’d rather not relive those.

“What do we do then?” Daehwi yawned, “Just watch them make a fool of themselves?”

“Yes.” Jinyoung answered in an instant. “We could play 20 questions, ask each other whatever we want. Or we could go now? You seem really sleepy.”

Daehwi rubbed his eyes and Jinyoung tried his best not to coo, “I am sleepy but I don’t want to ruin the night.” He sat up straight, “Okay 20 questions. You go first?”

“If you could pick between Daniel hyung and Jaehwan hyung right now, who would you pick?” Jinyoung didn’t know why he asked that but honeslty, he really doesn’t have a clue on what to ask and the two hyungs’ voices distracted him.

Daehwi looked at the two hyungs in front of them. Jaehwan was ranting on Daniel about how the latter seemed to love his cats more than him and Daniel was laughing and telling him that it’s not the case. Daehwi was about to comment on how cute they are when Daniel burped so loudly, making Jaehwan laugh like a witch. “Uh, none of the above?”

Jinyoung laughed, “No can do. You have to pick one.”

Daehwi rubbed his chin, “It’s hard. I love them both.”

“Pick one for tonight then.” Jinyoung suggested, “Based on their behavior for the day.”

“Oh that’s easy.” Daehwi perked up. “Daniel hyung. Jaehwan hyung was embarrassing today. Can you believe he tried to stop the wedding because he was curious if they’re really going to stop it?”

Jinyoung remembered the ruckus Jaehwan caused this afternoon, “Everyone was panicking while Jihoon hyung was literally a step away from choking him. That was hilarious.”

“Is it my turn to ask now?”

Jinyoung nodded, “Ask away, sleeping beauty.”

Daehwi slapped him in the arm, “You called me Snow White before now it’s Sleeping Beauty?”

Jinyoung was glad that he remembered, “Why not? You seem to be sleepy. It’s appropriate.”

Daehwi rolled his eyes, “Anyway, Jihoon told me something yesterday.”

Jinyoung stiffened at that. Jihoon telling Daehwi something about him can’t mean something good. He licked his lips in anxiousness, “Yeah?”

Daehwi crossed his arms to rub his palms over it.

Jinyoung noticed this and immediately removed his coat, “You’re cold. Take this.” Daehwi shook his head and was about to refuse but Jinyoung draped it over him himself, “If you’re cold you could say it, you know. It’s not bad to have people do things for you too, Daehwi. Remember that.”

Daehwi lowered his head, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you even apologizing?” Jinyoung lifted Daehwi’s head by holding one of his cheeks in his palms. “You should get used to people taking care of you. I mean other than Woojin and Jihoon.”

Daehwi stared at him and Jinyoung stared back. He can see his reflection on Daehwi’s orbs and Jinyoung thinks that he can stare at it forever. But that’s not how reality works, so Jinyoung pulled back. “So, what did Jihoon tell you?”

“Jihoon told me that you’ve been in love with the same person for years,” Daehwi held his arm, “And that I need to give you an advice about it. Is that true?”

Jinyoung felt his heart stop in his chest.

_What the fuck?_

Jinyoung thought of lying to Daehwi and excusing himself to look for Park Jihoon and strangle him with his bare hands, newlyweds be damned.

But Daehwi’s expectant eyes prevented him from doing that. Daehwi with his red nose and red cheeks –probably from the cold, made him want to reveal his soul and utmost secrets. He couldn’t lie to him even if he tried, “Yeah. It’s been years. No one could replace him, I guess.”

Maybe it was the lights playing a trick on him or maybe that one glass of wine he had is taking an after effect but Jinyoung swears that Daehwi frowned for a second.

It was gone in an instant though, and was replaced by Daehwi’s cute thinking face, “Did you tell him how you feel?”

Jinyoung sighed and looked up at the night sky, “No. I haven’t.”

“Why?” Daehwi also glanced up at the black sky full of gleaming stars, “I think that you should tell him how you really feel. You never know what could be different, what could probably happen.”

“Is that what you want me to do?”

“What?” Daehwi turned his head to Jinyoung who was still looking at the stars.

Jinyoung remained unfazed, “I’m not good with words, though.”

“Then you can act on it,” Daehwi hummed. “He’s not that dense, right? Besides, actions speak louder than words.”

This time Jinyoung chose to look at Daehwi straight in the eyes, “Really?”

Daehwi stared right back, “Of course.”

And Jinyoung didn’t know what came over him to suddenly have the courage he’s been lacking for all these years. Maybe it was that one glass of wine talking. Maybe it was the sound of Minhyun humming Seongwu to sleep. Maybe it was Jaehwan singing to Daniel and Daniel cheering him on. Maybe it was Jisung and Sungwoon arguing about who Guanlin loves the most and Guanlin answering that it’s Seonho. Or maybe it was Jihoon and Woojin’s voices from years ago –to finally take a chance. No, it was just Daehwi’s eyes full of mirth and assurance that makes Jinyoung to just jump and never let go.

Jinyoung envelops Daehwi’s cheeks in his palms, “Can I try something?”

Daehwi scrunched his nose –obviously from the cold but Jinyoung found it the most adorable in the planet. “Sure.”

And Jinyoung took the leap.

He closed the distance between their faces, Daehwi’s red nose being the last thing he saw before closing his eyes and pressing their lips together.

There were no fireworks or anything those in the fan fictions and romance books he read about in high school.

Daehwi’s lips are soft –just how imagined it. The kiss itself was soft, it makes him want to trap Daehwi in his fluffy blankets and keep him there forever. Daehwi pulled away for a second to breathe and Jinyoung immediately gave him a peck –it was everything he wanted and more. Jinyoung realized that this is the moment he has always dreamed of and he can’t help but grin as if he got the whole world in his hands. Maybe. He got his world right here beside him.

“What was that?” Daehwi looked even redder than before.

Jinyoung cooed at this because he’s sure now that it wasn’t just because of the cold. “That is me telling you that I am in love with you.”

Daehwi froze, “Does that mean I am the one Jihoon hyung was talking about?”

Jinyoung placed his arm on Daehwi’s shoulder, pulling him close, “Who else?”

Daehwi grinned and snuggled to warm himself, “Bae Jinyoung is in love with me, huh?”

“Yeah, you.” Jinyoung placed a kiss on his forehead. “Only you.”

“Oh yeah!” Daehwi lifted his head, “Woojin hyung told me to tell you if we wanted to go back to Seoul with them.”

“And? Do you want to?”

Daehwi pursed his lips.

Jinyoung got his answer. “Okay, I’m driving you back to Seoul.”

_Daehwi won’t have it any other way._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Special 1:**

Jinyoung banged his head on the steering wheel as soon as the call was answered, “Seongwu hyung Seongwu hyung I can’t do this. Please don’t make me do this.”

Seongwu groaned on the other end of the line, “Come on Jinyoung! Do not chicken out! Do this for your own sake. Now’s the chance so take it.”

“But there are other ways!” Jinyoung bit his bottom lip to stop it from shaking. “Why do I have to drive him to busan? I’m supposed to go on the exact day of the wedding. I can’t be alone with him. I’m going to die, hyung please.”

Knowing how dramatic Seongwu is, he might have pulled his hair once or twice, “Jinyoung, Jihoon already paved a way for you to literally get the love of your life. Don’t waste this and be miserable forever. You’ve been miserable for ten years already don’t think of adding more.”

Jinyoung was silent for a minute before take a long deep sigh, “I don’t know how to do this.”

“Oh come on, just act cool. Okay? Act cool. Breathe like you’re not panicking and he’s not making your heart beat a hundred thousand times per minute. Better yet, act like a jerk, yes maybe that will help. You seem to match that concept for how dark you look sometimes.”

_“Babe.”_

“What? I’m just suggesting.”

“Listen, Jinyoung.” Minhyun’s honey-dripped voice replaced Seongwu’s sharp one. “It’s up to you if you’ll follow Seongwu’s advice or not –I honestly think that you shouldn’t but knowing you, you probably will; but I just want to tell you that no matter what, the best option is to be yourself, okay? You are lovable enough as it is and I’m sure Daehwi will see that too. Daehwi is wonderful –you wouldn’t be pining after him for years if he wasn’t right? But you are just as equally wonderful as him, Jinyoung. Trust me. Everything will be fine. Everything will fall into place. Take every ounce of courage and take the leap. It’s time for you to be happy.”

“Thank you hyung”

“See you in a few hours, Jinyoung. Drive safely!”

“Okay, see you”

“Jinyoung!” Seongwu urged, “Use the jerk tactic. I used that on Minhyun and it worked so well, look at us now. Pull it off, kid!”

_“Seongwu, shut up. I told you to stop passing your idiocy to Jinyoung.”_

“But babe- ”

And the line went dead.

_Okay Bae Jinyoung let’s do this._

_Get Lee Daehwi and prove that your happy ever after exists._

 

And so Jinyoung turns up his car to get out from where he parked it, and to the person standing a few feet away, clearly losing his patience from waiting.

 

**Special 2:**

Jihoon flung a throw pillow at his fiancée’s upside down frame on their couch, “Are you really sulking right now? Because I made Jinyoung fetch Daehwi?”

“Shut up, Jihoon.” Woojin threw the pillow back at Jihoon but it only landed on his feet. “I’m thinking.”

Jihoon decided to keep quiet and sit beside Woojin’s still upside down form. He already learned ten years ago to not fight Woojin when he says that he’s thinking. He tried it once and got his face covered in Woojin’s big hands. Never again.

After a while of silence and Jihoon playing with his fingers, Woojin turned to Jihoon with those big doe eyes of his, “You really like Jinyoung for Daehwi, huh?”

Jihoon flicked Woojin’s forehead, “Of course I do, Woojin. He’s my best friend. You also know how good he is for Daehwi, right? Be honest.”

Woojin bit his lip. “I know. But-”

“Listen,” Jihoon grabbed Woojin’s head to put it on his lap, “We both know that this is just you being protective over Daehwi again. Woojin, he’s not a kid anymore. You yourself saw how well he can manage by making his own decisions. I care for him a lot too, you know? We’ve always fend off those people trying to hit on him back in college. You think I would do this if I think Jinyoung is not right for him? Give him a break, the boy’s been in love with Daehwi for ten years. Ten years, Woojin. Ten fucking years and he’s still right there. Waiting. Hoping. Loving.”

Daehwi and Woojin have been best friends even before they were born. Their parents are close friends so it’s understandable that their kids will be the best of friends. Woojin can remember his mom telling his two-year-old self when Daehwi was born, to protect him like he’s his own brother; and Woojin made sure to keep that promise until he lives. How can he not? When Daehwi’s the living epitome of sunshine who held on his pinky finger with those tiny hands of his.

 “I never once thought that Jinyoung didn’t deserve Daehwi.” Woojin looked up at Jihoon, “Honestly, he’s the only person I’d ever allow Daehwi to date. He has his own way of protecting ad supporting Daehwi like we do, even though they weren’t really close. Remember when he kept on placing strawberry milk boxes on Daehwi’s locker and we caught him?”

“You’re right.” Jihoon laughs at the memory. “Daehwi never locks his locker and when we caught Jinyoung he looks like a deer caught in headlights, it was so funny.”

“Then you had fun interrogating him,” Woojin snuggles into Jihoon’s stomach, “Poor Jinyoung looked like he was going to faint any second.”

“That’s how we found out that he likes Daehwi.” Jihoon began playing with Woojin’s hair, “That was our second year in college, I think.”

Woojin sighed, “I know that Jinyoung could make Daehwi happy.”

Jihoon smiled, “He will.”

_And he did._

 

 

_ Two years later _

__

 

Daehwi removed his shoes, placing them neatly on the shoe rack by the side. He was just about to remove his coat when a force came colliding with his legs –latching on it.

“Woozi, you surprised me!” Daehwi bent down to pick up the three-year-old kid in his arms. “When did you get here?”

“Papa Jin with me!” Woozi exclaimed excitedly, throwing his arms around.

“Oh Papa Woojin dropped you off?” Being the one always babysitting for the two, Daehwi doesn’t need anyone to translate what the kid is saying for him. “Did you eat already?”

Woozi nodded enthusiastically, “Baebae samchon am am!”

Daehwi balanced Woozi to prevent him from falling, “Baebae Samchon made you something to eat? You didn’t give him a hard time, did you Woozi?”

Woozi placed his arms around Daehwi’s neck and innocently smiled, “No no! Uji good good boy!”

“Be careful, Woozi. Don’t run!” He shouted at the overly excited munchkin who came down from his arms.

Daehwi deduced from Woozi’s angelic smile that Jinyoung had a hard time today. The kid is an absolute angel however he really likes playing with Jinyoung a lot and it doesn’t help that he got his Samchon wrapped around his finger.

Woojin and Jihoon adopted Woozi two years ago when he was still a year old. They said that they loved him the moment they laid their eyes on him. He’s been with them ever since. Daehwi and Jinyoung always babysit for them whenever they have time. Sometimes they just drop Woozi off at their unit even though they aren’t busy because the kid misses them. He was attached.

Daehwi padded into the living room just to find Jinyoung asleep on one of the couches. He can’t help but laugh at his state –Jinyoung has doodles on both of his arms, there are even stickers on his neck and his face. Woozi really had fun today.

“Babe,” Daehwi brushed Jinyoung’s hair from his forehead. “Go sleep in the room, your back’s going to hurt.”

Jinyoung blinked his eyes slowly, “Daehwi?”

“Yeah, I’m home.” Daehwi can’t help but giggle at how cute Jinyoung is, “Want to get up?”

Jinyoung sighed and moved to embrace Daehwi, “Hmm No. You’re comfy.”

“Come on, Jinyoung. Don’t sleep.”

“Why?” Jinyoung muttered, already falling back to sleep. “I missed you though.”

“We saw each other this morning!”

“So?” Jinyoung tightened his embrace, “Besides, Woojin and Jihoon dropped off the gremlin earlier when I was sleeping. I had to deal with him the whole day. I’m tired.”

Daehwi can’t believe that Jinyoung still calls Woozi a gremlin. He developed the nickname right after Woozi’s mischievous ways came out, always Jinyoung as his target.

“Alright, fine. Sleep.” Daehwi gave up and made himself comfortable on the couch too. He’d just let Jinyoung sleep until Woozi comes back on them to play again. He needs all the rest he can get.

“Daehwi.”

 “Yeah?”

Daehwi lifted his head only to get a peck from Jinyoung, “I love you.”

If he could count, Daehwi’s sure that Jinyoung says it at least ten times a day. “I love you too, idiot.”

Jinyoung was about to go to dreamland when a shout from the kitchen woke him up.

“Baebae Samchon! Uji hungry!”

Daehwi laughed while Jinyoung groaned so loud, “I am going to make Jihoon treat us to a buffet. Their son is making me lose my hair.”

“Be nice.”

“I am always nice to Woozi!”

Daehwi cupped his cheeks, “Make him food. We don’t want Woojin hyung to blame us for making Woozi hungry.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes but stood up anyway. He gave Daehwi a kiss before letting his legs move, “Be back later.”

Daehwi just grinned at his fiancée's retreating back.

_Checkmate._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Samchon is uncle in korean  
> Woozi is pronounced as "Uji" in Korean; It's like a blending of Woojin and Jihoon's name; yes it's from seventeen's Woozi aka Jihoon  
> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS 10K MESS I LOVE YOU


End file.
